


Please don't leave me

by polarizedmichael



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Happy Ending, M/M, Michael is a dick, Muke live together, Relationship Issues, Sad Luke, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 04:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10482126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polarizedmichael/pseuds/polarizedmichael
Summary: Michael hasn't been himself lately and Luke has had enough of it.





	

Luke sat on the couch in the living room of the apartment he shared with his boyfriend, Michael, his knees curled into his chest and his favorite blanket draped over his knees.

He was flipping through channels, trying to find something to distract him, but every so often he would find himself glancing at his phone on the coffee table, wishing it would light up. He wished Michael would at least text him, but he never did.

These days, Michael was barely ever home, and when he was, he would just eat the food Luke prepared and fall asleep on the couch, or sometimes in their bed. To Luke, it didn't even feel like their bed anymore; Michael very seldom slept in it these days.

Luke threw the light blue, fluffy blanket off his body and got up from the couch. He wandered around their apartment aimlessly, looking at the pictures on the wall in the hallway. They were mostly of friends and family.

Luke missed the days when the pair shared their small group of friends. They used to go out together, and he vaguely recalled how Calum and Ashton would always tease the two for being "such lovesick puppies".

But then Calum moved to England with his girlfriend and soon after Ashton left to go to a university in Canada, and eventually they all drifted apart.

Luke never made any new friends except for the neighbours who would drop by ocasionally. Michael did make some new friends though, and as much as Luke tried to hide it, he hated them.

They were a bad influence on Michael, that was for sure. Their prime group activity was to go to clubs, get wasted off their asses and cause trouble in the streets.

Luke hated the new person Michael had become, he hated how Michael never even kissed him anymore, never touched him, never said the three words Luke yearned to hear.

Luke went to sleep alone that night, which, by now, wasn't a surprise to him. These past few weeks Luke had gotten used to falling asleep without Michael and waking up with cold sheets surrounding his body.

Luke wanted to cry. He wanted to bury his face in the pillows and scream out how much he missed his boyfriend, his lover, his best friend.

-

There was a thick tension in the small apartment. The whole day Michael had been snappy and impatient with Luke, and Luke was acting cold towards Michael, which wasn't really unusual these days.

Luke assumed Michael just had a huge hangover. The red headed boy never was good at handling hangovers; he had a tendency to take it out on the people around him.

But then Luke made the horrible decision to ask Michael if he would stay home with him for the night, and Michael told Luke that he had already made plans with his friends. Of course, Luke didn't like that answer.

"You're rarely ever home!" Luke said loudly, cold blue eyes glaring at his boyfriend who stood across from him at the kitchen counter.

"Yeah well I'm not you, Luke. I like going out with my friends and having a good time," Michael spat. He was tired and really not in the mood.

"You never even look at me anymore," Luke choked out. He could feel the tears brimming his eyes already.

"Stop being such a baby about everything," Michael rolled his eyes at Luke.

"I'm not a baby!" Luke yelled. "I just want my fucking boyfriend back, is that too much to ask?"

Michael stayed silent after that.

"You know what, no. No, I can't do this," Luke threw his hands up in the air. "I'm done, Michael. I'm done getting hurt by you, and you not giving a shit. I'm done with all of this."

Michael's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to say something, but Luke stopped him before he could.

"No, Michael. Don't. Just, don't."

"Luke-"

"No! I'm done, Michael!" Luke snapped. He turned around and walked down the hallway and into the bedroom, grabbing a small duffle bag and placing it on the bed.

He ripped the cupboards open, taking out random pieces of clothing and shoving it into the bag. He went into the bathroom and grabbed his toothbrush, tossing that into the bag as well.

After throwing in a few other necessities, he zipped the bag shut and slung it over his shoulder.

When he turned around, Michael was standing in the doorway, an unreadable expression on his face.

"You're leaving?" Michael asked.

Luke sighed. "Michael, get out of the way."

"So you're just gonna give up on us?" Michael laughed dryly.

"I'm not giving up on anything, Michael! I'm just tired of getting hurt over and over again. I'm tired of feeling alone and broken! I'm tired, Michael."

"Fine," Michael spat, his voice full of malice. "Go ahead, leave. See if I care."

Luke felt his heart shatter at Michael's words. Tears welled up in his eyes as he said, "You don't mean that."

Michael stepped closer, locking eyes with Luke. "I don't care about you. I don't care if you leave."

Luke felt the tears falling as he pushed past Michael and darted out of the room and down the hall.

He yanked the front door open and ran out, not bothering to close the door behind him.

As Luke stepped into the elevator, he let the sobs take over his body. He slumped against the wall, tears streaming down his face as Michael's words repeated in his head.

When the elevator doors opened, luke ignored the stares from the people around him and walked out of the apartment building.

-

A week had passed since Luke had moved back in with his parents. When he left, he had only packed a few of his stuff, leaving the rest behind.

Luke finally plucked up the courage to go back though, seeing as he still had to get the rest of his belongings.

Luke chewed on his lip nervously as he knocked on the door. There was no answer, so he knocked again.

Luke was about to leave, when Michael came walking around the corner with someone Luke assumed was one of Michael's friends.

They were laughing at something when Michael spotted the blond.

Michael stopped laughing and cleared his throat. He said something to his friend, and Luke watched as his friend nodded and walked off.

"What are you doing here?" Michael asked when he reached Luke.

He looked normal, mostly. His eyes were still the same green Luke had fallen in love with all those years ago and his hair was sticking up in all directions. He was wearing the usual skinny jeans with his beloved leather jacket over a plain white T-shirt. He looked just like Luke remembered him.

"Just came to get the rest of my stuff," Luke mumbled, his eyes not meeting Michael's.

"Right," Michael pursed his lips, moving past Luke and taking his keys out of his pocket. He unlocked the door and walked inside, tossing his keys on the counter top.

Luke followed him inside, and without saying anything to Michael, he walked into the bedroom and started tossing his clothes into the large bag he brought with him.

When all his clothes were packed, he moved on to the bathroom and grabbed his stuff, tossing that into the bag as well and zipping it shut.

When he walked out of the hallway, Michael was standing at the kitchen counter.

"That's everything," Luke said quietly. "I, uh, I'll be going now. Goodbye."

He walked towards the door, but stopped once Michael said, "So this is it? We're done?"

Luke looked down at his feet. "I guess so."

Michael walked out from behind the counter and stood in front of Luke.

"Luke, I didn't mean what I said," Michael's voice was quiet.

Luke shook his head as tears started to well up in his eyes. "Don't."

"I'm so sorry, Luke. It hurts me to see you like this," Michael said, reaching a hand out to caress Luke's cheek, but Luke took a step back and looked up at Michael with watery eyes.

"Michael," he whispered.

"Give me another chance. I promise I will treat you better. I know I've been treating you like shit and I hate myself for it but I swear it'll be different, please just let me show you that I changed. Please," Michael begged, his voice shaky.

"Michael, I can't-"

"No, don't say you can't do this anymore. Just... just come back home, please. I'm so miserable without you," Michael said as a single tear rolled down his cheek.

When Luke said nothing, Michael continued, "I can't promise that I'll be a perfect boyfriend, but I promise I will do my best to keep you happy and make you feel loved. I know I made some mistakes, but I want to fix them. I want to fix us, Luke. I want to start over. I know I don't deserve a second chance, but I want to make it up for you. I know I fucked up, but please, please just come back home."

Luke never was good at saying no to Michael.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long time ago and decided to post it finally. The ending was really vague/unclear but i kinda like it :-)


End file.
